


Jihoon

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Establish Relationship, Love, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, happy birthday jihoon, howoo, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: Love? There are so many definitions of love if you asked Kwon Soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jihoon! 
> 
> Enjoy reading~

> Love? There are so many definitions of love if you asked Kwon Soonyoung. 
> 
> To some, love is having someone by your side at the end of the day, hugging and being affectionate to your loved ones, kissing under the rain, having dates, and everything cliché.
> 
> To others, love is dancing, singing, performing in front of thousands of people, writing stories, reading novels and fics, capturing beautiful moments with a camera and everything that you do in your life. 
> 
> But to Kwon Soonyoung, love is 164 cm tall perfect for forehead kisses. 
> 
> Love produces hundred of songs about him, because love says, "you are my muse." 
> 
> Love sings on nights when the stars shine the brightest and when the clouds are crying out. 
> 
> When love is laughing, love's eyes turn into crescents, laughing with his beautiful voice, smiling widely with bunched up cheeks and nose. 
> 
> When love is sad, love purposely produces songs until late at night and love would ask cuddles from him while trying not to cry, only to fail when he wrapped his arms around love. 
> 
> When love is mad, love narrows his eyes letting out a silent grunt while sighing deeply. 
> 
> When love is frustrated, love would keep fumbling with his hair while sighing loudly. 
> 
> When love is happy, Soonyoung is happy too. 
> 
> Who is love? To Kwon Soonyoung, love is Lee Jihoon. 
> 
> And now, love is having a rough week so Soonyoung wanted to make it better for him.

With their, another comeback fast approaching, the leader line comeback, schedules on shows and interviews here and there, practicing every day and on top of that, producing on the said comeback, Jihoon has been stressed out the whole week.

Jihoon has had little to no sleep these past few days and Soonyoung's getting really worried. Jihoon has been living on colas and ramen for the whole week, refusing to go out and eat with the members. One time, Soonyoung grabbed some food for the both of them but Jihoon refused to eat and cuddled the hell out of Soonyoung. And who is Soonyoung to refuse that? So he let Jihoon cuddle with him until both of them fell asleep.

But now, Soonyoung's really worried. Jihoon hasn't been out of the studio for the whole week. Not even going home to take a bath, Jihoon does it all on their company. This is the first time Jihoon did that and honestly, Soonyoung is lost on what to do because he's conflicted between he doesn't want to break Jihoon's momentum or drag Jihoon out of the studio and let him rest. But now, he's sure on what he's going to do but now he's had enough already and he'll drag Jihoon out of the studio whether he likes it or not. 

And now, he's already walking to Woozi's room aka Jihoon's safe haven. So when he opened the door, expecting to see the producer working in front of his computer and sees no one, Soonyoung feels a tiny pinch on his heart. 

He steps out and went to another studio where Hansol is producing. 

"Have you seen Jihoon?"

Hansol tenses up at the question, "Uh, he went back to the dorms, I think?" 

"Oh, he finally decided to go out of his cave, huh?"

“Yep, he realized that he's been holed up in his studio for the whole week. He finished making a whole album." 

"What!?" Soonyoung exclaimed. He notices that Hansol has been avoiding his gaze. "A whole album for what?" 

"Uh, for us? Seventeen?" 

"Is he insane? God, he just finished making the album for the leader line and you're saying that he made a fucking album for the whole group?"

“He told me not to tell you anything because you'll be upset with him. So, Hyung for the love of Boo Seungkwan that I needed in my life, please don’t tell him I told you this.”

  
  
Soonyoung tries to give Hansol a reassuring smile, but he thinks he failed, as Hansol already has a terrified look on his face, something normal between all of the members when they know that they are fighting. He feels a slight burn in his chest, probably because he’s definitely mad at Jihoon or probably because he's just worried about Jihoon's well-being. 

For God's sake, it's Jihoon's birthday on the 22nd and it's 20th now, he doesn't want Jihoon to be sick and he doesn't want them to fight. Because having a fight with Jihoon means having a fight with himself too and that's the biggest struggle he's going to have in his whole life. 

He knows he shouldn’t probably go to Jihoon's room when he's mad but he does it anyway in hopes that his boyfriend is already sleeping soundly on his bed. Finally resting after a tiring week. 

A familiar tune filled Soonyoung's ears the moment he stepped into Jihoon's room. There's Jihoon, sitting on the bed with a bouquet of flowers and a tiger plushie beside him. 

"Uhm, I apologize, Soonie?" Jihoon asked when he met Soonyoung's eyes. 

Soonyoung with shaky steps immediately rushed to Jihoon's bed, hugging the hell out of the producer. Jihoon and his crazy antics never fail to amuse him. 

"Jagiya!" Soonyoung cries out, nuzzling his head on Jihoon's neck. "You cannot do this to me! I should be mad at you." 

"I'm sorry, Soonie. I won't do it again so please forgive me?" 

"Still, you cannot bribe me with these things. Especially not with the tiger! I'm gonna call the tiger hoonie from now on, okay! You cannot argue with me. I'm still mad at you."

"Oh really?" Jihoon asked, amused with the older. "Are you sure that you're still mad at me, Soonie?"

"I'm 100% sure! Don't ask me again. I won't change my mind." Soonyoung said, pouting. 

Soonyoung lets go of Jihoon's embrace, much to the younger’s dismay, but pulls him along to lay on the bed. There, Soonyoung comfortably rests his head on Jihoon's chest, while Jihoon pulls him in closer, tighter as if he was afraid Soonyoung would leave if he didn’t have his arms wrapped around him like that.

“I’m sorry, Jagiya.” Jihoon timidly apologizes. “I’m sorry for staying the whole week in the studio. 

The older laughs at that. “Forgiven but please don't do it anymore. I'm worried, you know?"

"Yes, I know. I promise I won't do it again or I'm gonna accept that you are a tiger if I didn't fulfill my promise."

Soonyoung laughed at that. Loving the way he's resting on Jihoon's chest, content and warm. 

“I’m sorry for not giving you my time, Soonie. I was being inconsiderate.”

Soonyoung kisses his forehead. “I understand, love. I do. I just really, really miss you." 

"Uhm, Soonyoung? I love you." Jihoon says shyly. 

"I love you too, Hoonie."

“Sing for me, please?”

He feels Jihoon nod, and Soonyoung closes his eyes at that, waiting for slumber to overtake his entire system.

> For others, love is being contented with what you have, being home and free. 
> 
> But to Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon? Love is each other.   
>    
>  And love would be the one who will be there until their last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~ Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Scream at me on twitter: @chasunghui
> 
> Please check out HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, we made it to enjoy and have fun. ❤️ You can check it out here just search "HOWOOnderland Fic Fest" or you can check it on twitter @HOWOOnderlandFF


End file.
